In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A famous adage states that a picture is worth a thousand words. As such, a video can be said to be worth a multitude of pictures. Resultantly, a variety of video-based services have become prevalent, such as television, network streaming, and so forth. However, in commerce, such as business-to-business, consumer-to-consumer, or business-to-consumer, video-based services have not seen such prevalence. Therefore, there is a need for technologies for video-based commerce.